Pemilu Akatsuki
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Tibalah hari H-nyaaaa! Gimana suasana saat Pemilu? Siapa yang menang?
1. Unjuk rasa!

**

* * *

Hai,Temon!**

Temon : Ada apa manggil gue?

Author : Siapa yang manggil elo? Pergi! –nendang Temon-

Maaf,ada kesalahan teknis!

**Hai,teman-teman!!!**

Saia Akasuna Nee (dipanggil Nee). Saia anak baru di fanfiction,dan ini fanfic pertama saia. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka,ya…….^_^

**Happy reading!**

Disclaimer : Kishi-sensei,pinjam bentar,ya,Akatsuki-nya….-puppy eyes-

* * *

**PEMILU AKATSUKI**

Suatu hari di rumah yang gede tapi sumpek -?-,10 ekor Homo sapiens (bukan sapi homo!) ribut gaje sampe kedengeran radius 10 km. Sepertinya mereka sedang meributkan sesuatu.

"Gue protes atas usul kalian!" seorang ketua bertampang setan bokep –digorok Pein- tereak2.

"Pokoknya loe harus longsor dari jabatan elu! Elu udah gak becus jadi ketua!" makhluk bernama Hidan tereak2 tak kalah heboh dari si setan –dihajar Pein-,eh, si ketua.

"Kita harus mengadakan revolusi besar-besaran!" seorang kakek bernama Itachi –digaplok Itachi- berorasi sambil menari ala cheerleader -?-

"Revolusi apaan? Apaan itu revolusi? Jangan pake kata yang aneh-aneh,donk! Gue,kan,Cuma lulusan SABIT!" Pein kebingungan. Ket : SABIT: Sekolah Anak Bokep Itensitas Tinggi

"Tuh,kan! Tampak banget kalo elu gak pantes jadi ketua!" sahut seorang cowok yang punya seraut wajah tampan nan mempesona –gara-gara pujian ini,author ditraktir makan malam ama Sasori,hehe… ;p-. "Makanya,kalo mau jadi ketua,encerin otak elu,jangan kentel melulu!"

Tiba-tiba,seseorang yang bertopeng lollipop rasa jeruk membawa sesuatu yang tampaknya amat berat.

"Nih,tambahin air biar encer!" kata si lollipop a.k.a Tobi innocent sambil mengguyur Pein dengan segalon air selokan. Pein mulai naik darah seperti bom C4 yang siap meledak -ooo-

"LOE MAO GUE BUNUH,YA?!!!" geram Pein pada Tobi. "Loe-loe pade mao nyoba nurunin gue dari jabatan gue? Gak akan bisa dengan cara apapun! Ya,kan,Konan?" Pein mencak2,lalu mengarah ke seorang cewek manis di sebelahnya dengan wajah sok cool. Konan diem aja.

"Naah….Kalo elu gak mau turun dari jabatan elu, gue lipatgandakan utang elu sampe 100x lipat!!" ancam seorang koruptor bernama Kakuzu dengan sadisnya.

"Atau,gue ledakin elu di hotel JW Marriot,un!!" samber Deidara,sang banci kuning –dilempar sendal Deidara-

* * *

**Aah……Jadi ketahuan,nih,siapa yang meneror hotel JW Marriot dan Ritz Carlton! Jangan-jangan…….-menatap curiga pada Deidara-**

**Deidara : Eh,author bacot! Mao ngefitnah gue,ya,un?!**

**Author : Enggak,kok! Cuma memprediksi aja!**

**Deidara : Sama aja,tau,un! –ngebekep author-**

**Author : TOLOOOOONG!! ADA TERORIS!! –teriak kenceng-kenceng-**

**

* * *

  
**

"Gak takut! Berusahalah sekuat tenaga buat ngelongsorin gue! Sia-sia!" ejek Pein PD.

"Atau……" tiba-tiba seorang manusia jelmaan Venus Fly Trap –nama laennya Zetsu- muncul dari bawah tanah. "Kalo gitu,gue bakalan melahap bulat-bulat cewek elu yang cantik itu….Laper berat,nich" sahut Zetsu yang dah siap-siap mao ngelahap Konan. Pein sweatdrop.

"JANGAAAAN!!! Jangan sentuh dia!!!" seru Pein ketakutan sambil meluk Konan –huekhh-. Konan hanya mematung. "Iya,iya,deh…..Gue nyerah! Gue copot dari jabatan gue!" sahut Pein pasrah.

"HOREEEEE!! Gue bisa melakukan apa yang gue mau!!" sahut seekor hiu yang nyasar dari Samudera Pasifik yang punya nama ilmiah Hoshigaki Kisame.

"GAK BISA! Kalo elu yang jadi ketua,Akatsuki bisa turun pamor!" samber Sasori yang dah napsu jadi ketua Akatsuki. "Kalo gue jadi ketua Akatsuki,gue bakal menaikkan derajat Akatsuki dengan seniku!" Sasori berorasi dengan bangganya.

"Gile lu! Biar seni gue yang menguasai Akatsuki,un!" samber Deidara sambil membuat patung bom berbentuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak seperti itu! Akatsuki akan jaya di bawah pimpinanku!" sahut Itachi sambil main mata dengan centilnya.

"HUEKHH! Bukannya makin jaya,tapi makin jayus! Bayangkan!" protes Hidan yang mau muntah melihat kecentilan Itachi. "Lebih baek gue aja! Kita bakalan sejahtera di bawah lindungan Dewa Jashin!" Hidan berorasi sambil bertasbih -?-. Walhasil,anggota Akatsuki lainnya ngelempari tomat ke Hidan,plus Deidara melempar bom yang tadi dibuatnya dan akhirnya meledak. Perbuatan tersebut sukses membuat Hidan seperti ayam panggang bumbu tomat –author jadi pengen makan,nih!-

"Kalo gue jadi ketua,gaji loe-loe pade bakal gue naikin 0,0000…1 persen!" teriak Kakuzu yang direspon oleh lemparan kotoran sapi oleh anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Kalo gue jadi ketua,gue bakal melarang kalian memakan ikan!" sahut Kisame.

"Jadi,gantinya makan apa,dong?" tanya Tobi.

"Babi!" jawab Kisame yang disambut oleh kotoran kerbau yang dilemparin teman-temannya.

"Kalo aku jadi ketua,gue bakal menambah porsi makan gue!" samber Zetsu yang disambut oleh lemparan kotoran kucing,tapi kepalanya selamat karena dilindungi 'helm' Venus Fly Trap'-nya. "Gue harus cuci bersih ni helm" batin Zetsu.

"Kalo Tobi jadi ketua….." samber Tobi yang kemudian terpotong oleh teriakan Pein, "UDAH!UDAH! Lebih baek kita adakan Pemilu aja!"

"Pemilu?" sahut yang lainnya.

"Iya. Pasangan CAKET (calon ketua) dan CAWAKET (calon ketua) harus separtner. Orang-orang harus mencontreng pilihan mereka satu pasangan saja. Kita bakalan kampanye di Konoha dan Suna,karena pemilihnya berasal dari sana. Ngerti?!" jelas Pein

"Hm….Boleh juga!" sahut yang lainnya.

"Khusus Zetsu,dia berpasangan dengan Tobi" kata Pein.

"Tidak masalah" kata Tobi dan Zetsu berbarengan.

"Hey,tumben loe bijak,Pein. Padahal cuma lulusan SABIT" kata Sasori pada Pein.

"Pein gitu looh!" sahut Pein sambil bermain mata. Sasori yang melihatnya langsung pingsan mendadak.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**

* * *

  
**

**Konan : Nee-chan!**

**Author : Kakakku! –meluk Konan-**

**Konan : -cemberut- Kamu gitu,deh! Koq dari tadi aku gak berperan apa-apa? Mana gue dipelukin Pein lagi! –langsung berendam di kamar mandi-**

**Author : Ya sudahlah……Biarkan saja dia.**

** Kalo fanficnya garing,mohon dimaklumi,saia,kan,baru pemula….Kalian boleh kasih saran biar fanfic-ku makin membuat para pembaca puas. Jangan lupa RnR,ya…..Tapi jangan flame…Saya takut!**

**Konan : -teriak dari kamar mandi- NANTIKAN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!!!**

**Pein : -ngintip Konan-**

**Author : EHEM! HALLO PEIN! –ngegertak Pein-**

**Pein : -kabur terbirit-birit-**


	2. Persiapan

* * *

Jumpa lagi sama Nee!

Akhirnya chapter 2 tiba juga! Tanpa tepe-tepe lagi, kita mulai saja

JANGAN LUPA RnR!!

* * *

**PEMILU AKATSUKI**

CHAPTER 2

Mari kita lihat bagaimana kesibukan Akatsuki sebelum masa kampanye tiba.

**SASORI & DEIDARA**

Mereka berdua sedang tidur-tiduran di ruang tamu. Mulanya diem-dieman aja. Tiba-tiba Deidara dapat ide.

"Sasori-danna, bagaimana kalo aku yang jadi ketua, un?" sahut Deidara

"Tidak bisa!" samber Sasori secepat kilat. "Kalo elu yang jadi ketua, apa kata dunia?!"

"Kata dunia, Akatsuki emang OK! Ketuanya nomor 1, un!" sahut Deidara sambil ngebayangin dirinya kalo udah jadi ketua.

"Mimpi kali yeeee! Gak mungkin, deh! Kau, kan, teroris! Gak pantes jadi ketua!" Sasori nyorakin Deidara.

"Uugh…… teganya kau, Sasori-danna….." geram Deidara. Nurani Deidara : "Pasti dia udah kepengaruh ama author bacot itu!"

"Ooh…gitu, ya?! Kalo gitu, gue bongkar rahasia elu yang 'itu' ke temen-temen…" ancam Sasori.

"Itu mana?" tanya Deidara.

"Yang tadi pagi itu, looh…." Sasori mengingatkan Deidara pada kejadian memalukan Deidara yang ngompol tadi pagi. Deidara sweatdrop.

"Iya, deh…..Sasori-danna aja yang jadi caketnya, un…" Deidara pun pasrah. "Lagipula, gue gak mau kayak Pein yang sering dapet kripik pedas, un"

"Maksud elo kripik pedas ato kritik pedas?" Tanya Sasori.

"Oh, iya, kritik pedas, un!" sahut Deidara. "Kalo kripik pedas, aku sih mau"

"Oke, deh! Gue jadi caket, elu jadi cawaket!" sahut Sasori gembira. "Nah, sekarang kita pikirkan gimana cara kampanye-nya"

**KAKUZU & HIDAN**

"Hm….kalo gue jadi ketua, gue bakal menaikkan pendapatan Akatsuki jadi 100% !" Kakuzu ngayal sambil ngitung duit –kayak gak ada kerjaan laen aja!-

"Kalo gue jadi ketua, gue bakal masukin mereka ke dalam agama Jashin!" Hidan pun ngayal sambil bertasbih dalam keadaan nungging -?-. Padahal, mereka sedang berada di kolam renang –eh, sejak kapan Akatsuki punya kolam renang?-. Maaf, maksudnya, mereka sedang berada di kolam ikan lele Kisame yang luasnya hanya 1,5 m x 1,5 m.

Kakuzu dan Hidan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"JANGAN-JANGAN LOE PUNYA PEMIKIRAN YANG SAMA DENGAN GUE!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Lalu mereka terdiam.

"GUE YANG JADI CAKET!" teriak mereka berbarengan (lagi) sambil saling menyemburkan kuah. Mereka pun terdiam (lagi).

"POKOKNYA GUE YANG HARUS JADI CAKET!!" teriak mereka berbarengan (lagi) sambil saling menyemburkan kuah (lagi) sambil saling melempar lele, sehingga lele-lele yang tak berdosa tersebut mati mendadak.

Mereka pu terdiam.

Terdiam………

Dan terdiam……….

…………….

……………..

"POKOKNYA GUE YANG JADI CAKET!!!" seru Kakuzu sambil nyamber kalung Hidan, lalu dilemparnya jauh-jauh. Walhasil, benda tersebut mendarat di leher seekor babi. Hidan naik pitam.

"LOE GAK PANTES BANGET!! GUE AJA!!" seru Hidan sambil nyamber uang-uang Kakuzu, lalu disobek-sobeknya dan dijadikan makanan lele. Kakuzu naik kelas, eh, naik darah.

"DASAR LOE BODOOOH!!" geram keduanya, yang dilanjutkan dengan adu gulat antar keduanya.

Tiba-tiba, seekor siluman hiu raksasa (nama ilmiahya Hoshigaki Kisame) berjalan angkuh menuju kedua makhluk yang sedang adu gulat di kolam mini kecintaannya itu. Melihat lele-lele kecintaannya tertindas, dia langsung ngamuk berat.

"KALIAN APAKAN KEKASIH-KEKASIH GUE?!!! GUE HAJAR LOE-LOE PADE!!!" sang hiu mengamuk sehingga jaringan listrik, air, telepon, bahkan internet terputus seketika. Kemudian dia menyeret Kakuzu dan Hidan dari kolam keruh tempat kekasih-kekasih Kisame bersemayam tersebut dan melempar mereka ke kandang babi.

"Eh, ini, kan, kalung gue!"

**ITACHI & KISAME**

Mereka sedang asyik ngemil di ruang makan. Sejauh ini belum ada keributan.

"Um….Kisame" Itachi memanggil Kisame yang sedang mabuk makan.

"Apaan, sih?" sahut Kisame kesal karena digangguin.

"Aku yang jadi caket, yaa….Kamu yang jadi cawaket" kata Itachi innocent.

Pikiran Kisame terusik gara-gara perkataan Itachi. Kisame menyahut, "Eh, pasal mana yang mengatakan kalo elu pantes jadi caket?!"

"Pasal 40 ayat 20 UUD 1945 -?-" jawab Itachi sambil membolak-balik halaman buku UUD 1945. "Di sini tertulis : "Mengenai caket yang pantas memerintah Akatsuki, ditentukanlah seorang pria bernama Uchiha Itachi". Bener, kan?" Itachi PD, padahal dia hanya berbohong buat ngibulin hiu bodoh itu. Indahnya lagi, Kisame meu aja percaya ama si kakek ngibul itu.

"Iya, deh, aku jadi cawaket, biar gak kena hukum pidana!" sahut Kisame dengan bodohnya sehingga dia tak sadar bahwa yang dimakannya adalah garpu besi –emang dia bodoh, ya?-

"HUEEKH!!"

**TOBI & ZETSU**

"ZETSU-SAN!!" Tobi berlari ke arah Zetsu yang sedang berada di kebun bunga.

"Ng…Ada apa, sih?" tanya Zetsu pada Tobi.

"Gimana kalo kita bicarain siapa yang bakal jadi caket dan cawaket?" kata Tobi sambil melirik bunga-bunga peliharaan Zetsu.

"Eh!! Ngapain loe ngelirik kekasih-kekasih gue?!" geram Zetsu seraya menatap Tobi dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Tobi anak baek, kok! Tobi gak akan ngerebut kekasih-kekasih Zetsu!" sahut Tobi dengan senyuman di balik topengnya. Nurani Tobi : _"Ih, bunga gituan kok dijadiin kekasih?! Apa karena ditolak Konan, ya?"_

"Ngayal apa loe?" tanya Zetsu.

"Ee….gak ada,kok!" Tobi pun tersadar. "Tobi boleh, nggak, jadi caket?" Tobi memulai pembicaraan.

"Um….lebih baik Zetsu-san aja, ya, yang jadi caket" kata Zetsu dengan ramah."Tobi, kan, anak baek" Zetsu yakin Tobi akan mengalah.

"Nah, karena Tobi anak baek, jadi Tobi yang pantes jadi caket. Ya, kan?" kata Tobi dengan cerdiknya. Zetsu pun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yah….apa boleh buat, ya udah, deh…." desah Zetsu. Nurani Zetsu : "Licik juga otak tuh anak!"

**PEIN & KONAN**

Tanpa tepe-tepe lagi, mereka udah sepakat. Pein jadi caket dan Konan jadi cawaket.

"Nah…untuk bisa mendapatkan pemilih yang banyak, kita harus sebarkan selebaran" kata Pein

"Eh, tapi kalo untuk selebaran, kan, kertasnya harus beli yang banyak. Ntar utang ke Kakuzu makin banyak lagi" kata Konan.

"Ngapain beli kertas? Kan' ada kamu!" sahut Pein.

"Gue gak bisa seenaknya dieksploitasi, tau!!" geram Konan.

"Tenang…..ada honornya, kok…..Nanti kamu kutraktir belanja di mall sesuka hatimu. Oke?" rayu Pein gombal.

"Hm…..boleh!" kata Konan.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**

* * *

  
**

**REQUESTS FOR READERS**

Pein : Ada lowongan buat readers! Mau, nggak, jadi senior atau juniorku di SABIT? Kalo bisa cowok, ya!

Sasori : Dibutuhkan seorang penyanyi dangdut yang cantik, sexy, dan punya suara merdu. KHUSUS CEWEK! Banci is not allowed!

Itachi : Gue butuh seorang cewek yang ngaku penggemarnya Michael Jackson. Yang kuterima bakalan kujadiin pacar gue!

Tobi : Siapa yang mau jadi tukang kebun?

Kakuzu : Fiuh….akhirnya gue yang jadi caket setelah 'insiden' itu…..

Author : Cepet, dong! Gue benci menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu!

Sasori : Eh, itu, kan, semboyan gue!

Author : Suka-suka, dong! Cepetan, Kakuzu!

Kakuzu : Ada yang mau jadi juru kampanye gue? Gue bayar 100 juta, deh! Nurani Kakuzu : maksudnya duit 100 juta palsu!

Sasori : Ketua itu gak boleh bokep, gak boleh teroris, gak boleh koruptor, gak boleh menganut aliran sesat, gak boleh kanibal, gak boleh kakek-kakek peot, gak boleh siluman ikan hiu, gak boleh anak sok baek yang narsis, gak boleh…..

Author : STOOOP!! Udah, deh, Sasori! Kamu ini mau buka lowongan ato kampanye, sih?

Sasori : Dua-duanya –senyum manis-. Tanggung, nih,! Tinggal satu orang lagi yang mau gue hina!

Author : WAKTU HABIS! Sasori, pergi!!!

Sasori : -pergi-. Nurani Sasori : dasar author pelit!


	3. Kampanye ala SasoriDeidara

**sebelumnya, aku kasih tau dulu siapa yang dilamar sasori tuk menjadi penyanyi dangdutnya...**

**tuk yang lain, masih ada lowongan...**

**sasori : shirayuki, kaulah penyanyi dangdutnya!! -nari cheerleader-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pemilu Akatsuki**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasori & Deidara**

Mereka berdua sedang duduk termenung di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang menunggu sang penyanyi dangdut yang mereka sewa.

"Aku di sini…..duduk manis menantimu….."Deidara bernyanyi.

"Nungguin siapa loe?"

Tiba-tiba Konan datang menghampiri mereka. Tampaknya gadis itu merasakan aura aneh pada mereka.

"Gue baru aja mau nanya itu"sahut Sasori innocent.

"Bukannya kita nungguin si penyanyi dangdut itu, un?"tanya Deidara.

"Dei! Keceplosan loe!"samber Sasori sambil menutup mulut Deidara.

"Udah,deh….aku udah tau. Ngapain malu-malu"kata Konan.

"Apa urusanmu?"tanya Sasori.

"Nggak ada. Cuma nyari inspirasi untuk kampanye"jawab Konan enteng.

"Eh, mau niru kampanye kami, ya?! Gak bisa, un!"samber Deidara.

"Enggak, kok! Siapa, sih, yang mau kampanye kayak kalian. Membosankan!"kata Konan sambil menatap jijik pada dua pesaingnya itu.

"Terserah kami, dong! Mentang-mentang gak bisa ngadain konser, un!"sahut Deidara

"Bisa! Nih lihat!"samber Konan.

Kemudian Konan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Deidara sakit mata dan Sasori sakit jantung -?-

Kini Konan tampil dengan dengan tanktop dan rok yang mini abiez, dan dia berjoged ala penari dangdut –jangan dibayangin!- di depan dua lawan jenisnya itu.

Akibat 'rangsangan' tersebut……

Ketiga lidah Deidara tegang seketika.

Sasori pingsan mendadak + mimisan.

30 menit kemudian….

"Lho, apa-apaan ini?"

Ketiga lidah Deidara kembali normal dan Sasori pun bangun dari pingsannya. Mereka terkejut karena yang ditunggu udah datang.

"Eh, kamu! Ayo sini! Mari kita urusin kampanye kita"kata Sasori.

"Kita? Elo aja kali, gue enggak!"sahut Shirayuki, si penyanyi dangdut.

Sasori cemberut. Shirayuki terkekeh.

"Walaupun cemberut tapi tetep manis, ya…."Shirayuki masih terkekeh melihat Sasori cemberut."Aku cuma bercanda, kok…."Shirayuki membujuk Sasori sambil mainin kerincingan bayi.

"Kok aku dikacangin…"kini Deidara merajuk.

* * *

Kini Deidara, Sasori dan Shirayuki berada di Konoha. Mereka mengadakan konser kampanye heboh di depan kantor Hokage. Semua orang, termasuk sang Hokage sexy, Tsunade, berkerumun ingin menonton konser dadakan tersebut.

Deidara tampil sebagai MC. Penampilannya nyentrik abiz. Gimana nggak nyentrik…

"Aku pengen mengenang Mbah Surip, un!"katanya. Rambutnya, bajunya, celananya, gitarnya, topinya, gayanya, bahkan mukanya dimiripin ama Mbah Surip.

"Mbah Surip wannabe…."Sasori menggeleng-geleng.

"Iya, dong! Aku kan fans berat Mbah Surip, un!"sahut Deidara semangat 45.

"Hallo penonton! I love you full! Ha ha ha!"sambut Deidara memulai acara.

"Saya, Deidara, bersama partner saya, tampil sebagai pasangan caket dan cawaket Akatsuki, ingin menyampaikan visi dan misi kami setelah terpilih dalam Pemilu Akatsuki"Deidara mengoceh dengan semangat.

"Rasanya gue baru tau kalo Akatsuki ngadain Pemilu"bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Gue juga baru tau"bisik Ino.

"Kayaknya ketua yang lama gak becus! Jadi diganti ama yang baru melalui Pemilu!"Rock Lee tiba-tiba ikut campur.

"Ngapain loe ikut campur?"sahut Sakura pada Lee.

"Sebenarnya mereka mau apa?"tanya Neji.

"Koq tanya ke gue. Tanyain tuh mereka!"sahut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba…

"Selamat siang semuanya!"Sasori tampil di pentas dengan gaya Afgan-nya.

"KYAAA!"para cewek mabuk kepayang melihat Sasori –sok ganteng amat!-

"Itu kan Sasori!!"Sakura syok.

"Cuakepnya…."Tenten termehek-mehek.

"Baru kali ini kulihat anggota Akatsuki yang kece abiz! Biasanya, kan, anggota Akatsuki norak-norak!"sahut Ino.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya dan menyampaikan visi misi kami, dalam bahasa Prancis!"sahut Sasori.

Para penonton melongo.

"Pasti kalian heran, kenapa saya bisa bahasa Prancis. Saya adalah lulusan Universitas Sorbonne, Prancis!"sahut Sasori.

"Masa' sih?"

"Pasti boong!"

"Kalo lulusan Sorbonne, kok masuk Akatsuki?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Yah….namanya aja takdir"Sasori menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya tertusuk tersebut.

"Jangan pake bahasa Prancis, dong! Kami kan gak ngerti!"sahut Naruto pake toa.

"Tenang saja! Teman saya, Mbah Surp, eh, Deidara akan menerjemahkannya"jawab Sasori.

Deidara uah siap dengan teks terjemahan pidato Sasori yang banyaknya 1 buku tulis isi 50. Sasori mulai berpidato.

"Bonjour!"(selamat siang!)

"Je m'appelle Akasuna no Sasori. Comment sa va?"(nama saya Akasuna no Sasori. Apa kabar?)

Penonton menjawabnya dengan brutal.

"Bae bae sajae!"

"Kabre bae"

"Ayem peri wel, teng kyu!"

Sasori melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Je suis Akatsuki membre"(saya anggota Akatsuki)

Sasori terus berpidato dalam bahasa Prancis, yang bahkan author tak mengerti artinya.

Penonton tertidur pulas mendengar pidato nonstop Sasori.

3 jam kemudian….

"Merci beaucoup!"(terima kasih banyak!)

Sasori menutup pidatonya.

Para penonton bangun mendadak setelah Deidara 'ha ha ha' ala Mbah Surip pake toa. Para penonton terbangun seketika.

"Kita sambut penyanyi dangdut sexy nan bohai, Shirayuki, dengan lagunya 'Menunggumu'!"sahut Deidara.

Tiba-tiba muncullah Shirayuki dengan baju renang yang 'wah' –jangan dibayangin!-

"Sekian lama aku menunggu…..akan kedatanganmu…."Shirayuki bernyanyi mendayu-dayu plus goyang erotis campuran ala Inul, Anisa Bahar, Uut, dan Dewi Persik -???-

Akibat dari 'rangsangan' tersebut……

Sasuke termehek-mehek

Naruto termelet-melet -?-

Kiba temewek-mewek -??-

Shikamaru termeler-meler -???-

Sai termelek-melek -????-

Lee termepet-mepet -?????-

Choji termencret-mencret –ini, sih, gara-gara makan yakiniku segentong!-

Kakashi ngayal yang aneh-aneh…..

Jiraiya motret-motret pose 'erotis'nya Shirayuki….

Asuma dijitak Kurenai….

Neji menangis –lho?-

Gai mendadak gila….

Laki-laki lainnya suit-suitan sambil ikutan goyang…..

Setelah geboran nista Shirayuki selesai, muncullah Deidara membawakan lagu idolanya.

"Thak gendhong kemana-mana…Thak ghendhong kemana-mana…"Deidara menyanyi ala Mbah Surip banget (99,99 % mirip). Penonton bertepuk tangan sekali. PROK!

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama, konser nista kampanye SasoDei ditutup dengan yel-yel SasoDei (diplesetin dari lagu 'Cari Jodoh'nya Wali)

Sasori (ngebetot bas ala Ungu) : Konoha ke Suna

Deidara (ngebetot bas ala The Changcuters) : Suna ke Konoha

SasoDei : semua pilih SasoDei…

Sasori : dari tukang duren

Deidara : hingga tukan rambutan

Sasori : semua pilih Sasori….

Deidara : semua pilih Deidara….

SasoDei : oh semua…..harap contreng kami…!

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gimana menurut kamu? Maaf, ya, aku baru menampilkan kampanye SasoDei dulu. Untuk yang lain nanti aja ya….**

**Jangan lupa RnR……^_^**

**sasori : gak ada sesi kampanye lagi?**

**author: gak ada! -mengusir sasori dengan kayu baseball-**


	4. Kampanye ala PeinKonan

**

* * *

**

**Jumpa lagi ama Nee!**

**Sekarang Pemilu Akatsuki udah chapter 4!**

**Ok, deh…..Pein akan mengumumkan pelamar yang beruntung.**

**Pein : Mirai, kamu jadi senior saia! Hahahaha!**

* * *

**Pemilu Akatsuki**

**Chapter 4**

**Pein & Konan**

Tampak di halaman markas, Pein dan Konan siap-siap mau kampanye.

"Kamu udah siap, kan?"tanya Pein pada Konan.

"Ya"Konan pun mengeluarkan jurus origami dan berubah menjadi kertas-kertas, lalu beterbangan ke mana-mana.

Setelah Konan pergi, Pein tesenyum gembira.

"Akhirnya gue bisa pergi ke reuni SABIT, nih!"batin Pein.

* * *

Setelah sampe di SABIT, dia terkesan.

"Ternyata sekolah ini mengalami kemajuan besar, ya"batin Pein. Dilihatnya poster-poster cewek bugil bertebaran di dinding sekolah tersebut. Pada masa Pein sekolah dulu, poster-poster tersebut hanya ada di kelas. Saat memasuki bioskop sekolah –wuih….sekolahnya punya bioskop!-, Pein lebih terkesan, karena bioskopnya makin berkesan 'bokep' daripada saat masanya Pein.

"Luar biasa!! Jadi pengen sekolah lagi!!"sahut Pein gembira sampe loncat-loncat.

"Pein-senpai?"tiba-tiba seseorang memangilnya dari belakang.

"Lha, Mirai toh?"Pein membalikkan badan.

"Iya! Aku Mirai! Udah lama gak ketemu! Sekarang aku ketua OSIS SABIT, tau!"seru Mirai.

"Oohh…..jadi…"Pein menatap sekeliling sekolah. "Sekolah ini semakin mantep aja. Semua ini kamu yang ngatur, ya?"

"Tentu saja!"sahut Mirai dengan bangganya. "Oh iya! Acara reuninya udah mau dimulai! Ayo cepat!"Mirai menarik tangan Pein ke aula, tempat acara reuninya dilaksanakan.

Sampai di aula….

"Oi, Pein!"sahut seorang cowok.

"Eh, Bleki! Apa kabar?"sambut Pein pada kawan lamanya itu. Lalu mereka melakukan salam SABIT, caranya dengan menggoyangkan perut dan pantat secara bersamaan -??-

Kemudian, Mirai maju ke pentas aula. Dia memberi sambutan, "Selamat siang senior-senior! Salam SABIT!". Kontan seluruh orang di dalam aula melakukan salam SABIT nista tersebut.

Mirai melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tanpa tepe-tepe lagi, mari kita sambut…"

"Kami aja belum kenal elo!"sahut seseorang.

"Oh iya, nama saya Mirai, ketua OSIS SABIT"Mirai sewot. "Mari kita sambut alumni angkatan pertama kita!"

Para penonton bertepuk tangan ketika muncul tiga orang di atas pentas dengan gaya perlente.

"Jiraiya?! Tsunade?! Orochimaru?!"pekik Pein.

"Silahkan memberikan kata sambutan"kata Mirai pada mereka. Jiraiya meraih mic dari Mirai.

"Salam SABIT!"sambut Jiraiya. Orang-orang di dalam aula itu melakukan salam nista itu lagi dengan senang hati. Para cowok bersuit-suit ketika Tsunade melakukannya, termasuk Pein.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"sahut Jiraiya dengan bangga.

Selanjutnya, Jiraiya memberikan kata sambutannya, namun mata para penonton malah tertuju pada Tsunade yang sexy nan bohai itu.

Stelah kata sambutan dari Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Komite Sekolah, Ketua OSIS, Kepala Sekolah, Wakil Kepala Sekolah, dan PKS Kesiswaan –saking panjangnya, author males ngetiknya- yang telah sukses memakan waktu 5 jam, Mirai yang dari tadi molor, terbangun segera.

"Inilah saatnya…."

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba Pein maju ke pentas aula dan menyambar mic dari Mirai.

"Apa?"tanya Mirai lemas.

"Ini darurat! Pliiiis banget, kasih aku kesempatan, ya, pliiiiisss! Mirai baek, deh!"Pein nyium-nyium kaki Mirai.

"Ya udah! Tapi jangan ciumin kaki gue, dong! Bau iler nih!"seru Mirai.

"Makasiiiih!"seru Pein sambil nyium-nyium tangan Mirai. Nurani Mirai : "Ni orang gak pernah gosok gigi seumur hidup, ya? Bau banget ilernya! Gue kebelet muntah!"

Pein mulai ngomong.

"Salam SABIT!"seru Pein yang diikuti salam yang –huekkh- itu lagi.

"Saya Pein, ketua Akatsuki, tetapi udah pensiun…."

"Udah pensiun?"Orochimaru melongo.

"Iya"Pein cemberut.

"GWAKAKAKAKAKKK!!!!"Oro ngakak gaje. "GAK NYANGKA! AKHIRNYA LOE PENSIUN JUGA!! BAGUSS!! BAGUSS SEKALEEEEE!!!"Oro ngakak sekeras-kerasnya yang berakibat penuhnya dinding aula dengan iler Oro yang super najis.

Pein naik darah, seperti bom C100 yang mau meledak –o.0-

* * *

Deidara : Bom C100?? Masa' un? –monyong-

Author : Iya! Nih! –nyerahin bom sekontainer-

Deidara : Thanks, un! –kabur-

Author : Woooii! Bayar, dong!!

Deidara : (dari kejauhan) Ini mau gue bawa ke kantor polisi, un! Biar elo masuk penjara karena elo udah nyelundupin bom, un!!

Author : GRRR!!! Awas loe!! –nyiapin boneka voodoo-

* * *

"GUE MAU KAMPANYE!!!"teriak Pein pake mic yang bikin semua kaca di sekolah tersebut pecah semua, termasuk sepatu kaca Tsunade yang dibeliin Sasori di Prancis.

"Sepatukuu…"sahut Tsunade sendu.

"HWAAAAAAA!!!"Tsunade merengek sangat keras sehingga semua besi di sekolah tersebut berkarat, termasuk pierching-pierching Pein.

"Pierching-pierchingkuu….."sahut Pein sendu.

"HWAAAAAAA!!!"Pein merengek sangat 100x kencang, akibatnya, semua orang di ruangan itu jadi tuli menadadak (kecuali Pein).

Pein melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Karena saya udah nggak jadi ketua lagi, tapi saya saya tetap ingin mengabdi menjadi ketua *=_=* Untuk itu, pilihlah saya, Pein, dan Konan, partner saya, menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua Akatsuki, dalam Pemilu Akatsuki yang akan dilaksanakan tanggal (sekian). Kami berjanji akan membuat Akatsuki menjadi lebih damai dan sejahtera *=_=*. Kami janji, kami tak akan membuat kalian kecewa. Contreng kami, Pein dan Konan!"

Pein berpidato panjang lebar tinggi, tapi, tentu saja gak ada yang dengar, karena semua orang udah tuli.

Hening di aula SABIT…..

………

……….

* * *

5 jam kemudian….

Telinga semua orang di ruangan itu kembali normal. Mirai naik ke pentas dan meraih mic yang udah amat bau iler Pein yang sungguh 'killer'.

Sambil menutup hidung, Mirai berseru, "Saatnya berpesta!!"

Inilah yang udah ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Pesta! Ya, pesta ala SABIT. Suasana di aula SABIT berubah seketika menjadi seperti diskotik.

Semua orang berdisko ria dan bermabuk-mabukan. Ada juga yang melakukan –piip-, seperti yang biasa dilakukan di warung remang-remang.

Pein juga ikut berdisko sambil mabuk-mabukan ama Tsunade. Mereka tampak asyik sekali. Bahkan mereka ber-piip- dengan mesra.

Jam 11 malam.

Pein pulang dari reuni SABIT dalam keadaan mabuk. Ketika tersadar kembali, Pein terkejut setengah mampus.

"Hai, Pein!"sapa Konan di ruang tamu.

"Ka…..kamu….."Pein gemetaran melihat pemandangan 'gila' di depannya.

Konan sedang berduaan dengan seorang cowok. Cowok itu berwajah tampan dan berbodi sexy. Mereka terlihat mesra.

"Konan….kamu……selingkuh……"desah Pein, kemudian dia pingsan mendadak.

"Aku udah capek-capek kampanye keliling Konoha-Suna, eh, kau malah enak-enakan gak kerja! Rasain loe!"sahut Konan pada Pein.

Lha, Pein selingkuh, Konan juga selingkuh! Adil, kan? Hehehe… :-P

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Bagaimana menurutmu? Gaje? Atau garing? Yaah…namanya aja baru pemula –innocent-. Saia butuh saran dari kalian agar fic-ku lebih baik lagi. Inget, inget, inget, RnR, plisss –puppy eyes-**

**Oh iya, menurut kalian, siapakah selingkuhannya Konan? Ciri-cirinya : anggota Akatsuki (yang menurut kalian tampan dan sexy). Kutunggu review, saran, dan jawaban dari kalian! ^^**


	5. Kampanye ala ItachiKisame

**

* * *

**

**Hai minna-san!**

**Langsung aja, deh, gak pake tepe-tepe lagi!**

**Itachi : Selamat, Shiho! Kamu kuterima! **

**Author : Siapa yang nyuruh loe kesini?**

**Itachi : Bukannya sekarang debut gue?**

**Author : Oh iya…..**

**

* * *

**

**Pemilu Akatsuki**

**Chapter 5**

**Itachi & Kisame**

Itachi berdiri di depan cermin. Dia sedang asyik berdandan di kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Akhirnya….."sahut Itachi lebay.

Perhatikanlah gaya Itachi –mana?- yang amat modis. Rambutnya diikat ke bawah, baju dan celananya hitam ngetat. Sepatunya model boots hitam. Dia memakai kacamata hitam yang membuatnya amat bergaya. Itachi tampak gagah dengan penampilannya yang mirip ama Michael Jackson, idolanya.

Tiba-tiba Kisame masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi. Dia termehek-mehek melihat penampilan Itachi.

"Astagfirullah! –sejak kapan hiu jadi alim?-. Chi, loe mau terbang ke bulan, ya???"sahut Kisame.

"Bukan, bego! Gue mo terbang ke Amerika, mo ngeziarahin makamnya Michael Jackson!"jawab Itachi.

"What?! Terbang ke Amerika?! Sejak kapan loe bisa terbang, Chi??"sahut Kisame lebay.

"IQ elo koq gak naek-naek, sih, Kisame?! Gue gak terbang sendiri, tapi pake kendaraan, tauk!"jawab Itachi.

"IQ elo koq gak naek-naek, sih, Itachi?! Loe kan gak punya duit, koq nekat terbang ke Amerika naek pesawat?? Kan' mahal!"sahut Kisame.

"IQ elo koq gak naek-naek, sih, Kisame?! Gue terbang pake burungnya Deidara, tauk!"jawab Itachi sewot.

"Ooh…."sahut Kisame menyadari kebobrokan IQ-nya.

"Oh ya, selama gue pergi, elo kampanye ya!"kata Itachi.

"WHAT?! Gue nggak mau!!"sahut Kisame.

"Ingat pasal 40…."kata Itachi sambil mengacungka buku UUD 1945. Kisame sweatdrop.

"I….iya deh…aku bakalan kampanye…."gumam Kisame pasrah.

"Terserah kamu mau kampanye di mana, asalkan elo harus bener-bener kampanye, jangan boong lho! Ini nggak maen-maen!"kata Itachi tegas.

"Siap!"sahut Kisame.

* * *

Setelah Itachi memaksa Deidara abis-abisan, sampe rela berkorban ngelulurin Deidara, akhirnya Itachi dibuatkan patung burung untuk terbang ke Amerika.

Itachi berdiri dengan gagah di atas patung burung yang sedang terbang membawanya ke Amerika. Tiba-tiba….

"Hiks…..hiks…."

Itachi mendengar suara tangis. Ternyata ada seorang cewek berpenampilan seperti Michael Jackson (juga) yang sedang menangis di bawah pohon beringin. Itachi menuju ke sana untuk menghampirinya.

"Kamu kenapa?"sapa Itachi pada cewek itu.

Melihat Itachi berpenampilan ala Jacko, cewek itu berani buka mulut.

"Aku…..mau ke Amerika…..tapi….aku nyasar ke sini…."jawab cewek itu.

"Kenapa bisa nyasar?"tanya Itachi.

"Aku….jatuh dari pesawat…..karena mau ngambil HP-ku yang jatuh dari jendela pesawat….makanya aku jatuh….."jawab cewek itu. Itachi sewot.

"Duh….makanya, kamu harus hati-hati…."hibur Itachi. "Oh iya, nama kamu siapa?"

"Shiho…."jawab cewek itu.

"Shiho….ngapain kamu ke Amerika?"tanya Itachi.

"Mau ngeziarahin makamnya Michael Jackson…."jawab Shiho. Itachi terkejut.

"Oh…kalau begitu, ikut aja sama saya. Saya juga mau ke sana"kata Itachi.

"Benarkah? Dengan apa kita ke sana?"sahut Shiho tak percaya.

"Naik burung. Itu dia"kata Itachi sambil nunjukin patung burungnya. "Mau, nggak?"

Shiho terdiam.

"Aku mau"jawab Shiho.

Lalu Itachi dan Shiho naik ke atas burung dan terbang. Shiho geregetan.

"Iiih…takut!"Shiho meluk Itachi.

"Gak usah takut, Shiho. Burung milikku ini jinak kok!"Itachi menenangkan Shiho.

"Apa nggak bakalan nyasar?"tanya Shiho.

"Aku yakin, kita gak bakalan nyasar"jawab Itachi.

Ternyata, setelah mendarat di Tembok Cina, nyangkut di Menara Eiffel, nonton gladiator di Colosseum, sampe dikeroyok ikan piranha di Sungai Amazon ampe compang-camping, akhirnya mereka sampai di makam Jacko.

"Akhirnya…kita sampai juga"kata mereka berdua dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tampak beberapa peziarah lainnya (juga berpenampilan ala Jacko) kaget melihat penampilan Itachi dan Shiho yang angker (karena dikeroyok piranha).

"Oh my God!! Michael Jackson's spirit!!"sahut seorang peziarah.

"Michael Jackson's ghost!! I don't believe it!!"sahut peziarah yang lainnya.

Para peziarah berpelukan saking takutnya. Itachi dan Shiho kebingungan.

"Lho, kenapa mereka takut sama kita, ya?"tanya Shiho. Itachi diem aja, malah mengajak Shiho mendekati makam. Kontan semua peziarah kabur.

"Hoiii! I'm Uchiha Itachi, not Michael Jackson!!"teriak Itachi.

Para peziarah berhenti berlari, kemudian berbalik ke makam Jacko.

"Do you Michael Jackson's ghost?"tanya seorang peziarah memberanikan diri.

"No!"jawab Itachi dan Shiho.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Uchiha Itachi"Itachi memperkenalkan diri.

"I'm Shiho"Shiho memperkenalkan diri.

"Oow…"para peziarah melongo gaje. Itachi dan Shiho diem aja. Malah mereka lagi berdoa di makam Jacko.

"Semoga gue dapet uke yang cakep. Amin!!"doa Shiho.

"Semoga gue bisa kepilih jadi ketua Akatsuki. Amin!!"doa Itachi sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sepatunya. "Ini sesajen dariku, Jacko-sama. Kabulin harapan gue ya…"harap Itachi sambil menaruh benda tadi di atas makam Jacko. Shiho dan para peziarah lainnya sweatdrop.

"Apa itu?"tanya Shiho.

"Sst! Ini kaos kaki adek gue!"jawab Itachi sambil berbisik. Para peziarah lainnya keheranan, kenapa dia gak naburin bunga, malah kaos kaki Sasuke saat masih bayi.

"Eh, apa itu di kaos kakinya?"tanya Shiho sambil memerhatikan tulisan 'PILIH ITACHI DAN KISAME JADI KETUA DAN WAKIL KETUA AKATSUKI DALAM PEMILU AKATSUKI TANGGAL (SEKIAN)' pada sepasang kaos kaki kecil tersebut.

"Sekalian kampanye….gini, kan, lebih praktis!"jawab Itachi sambil ngebawa Shiho kabur dari makam tersebut.

"Tapi kena…."

BOOM!!!!!

Tiba-tiba patung burung tunggangan mereka meledak. Mereka syok.

"Wadooh….gimana, nih??? Kita pulang pake apa???"Shiho ketakutan.

"Mampus gue! Gue aja gak bawa duit!!!"Itachi pun ikutan kuatir.

"Jadi…."

"KITA GAK BISA PULANG??!!"

* * *

Nah, sementara Itachi dan Shiho gak bisa pulang, mari kita lihat apa yang dikerjakan Kisame. Rasanya gak adil kalo cuma ngebicarain Itachi aja….-nimpuk Itachi pake samehada-. Bukan berarti gue sayang ama Kisame! –nimpuk Kisame pake samehada-

Jiah, kita mulai aja!

Apa yang sedang dilakukan hiu tersebut?

Dia berjalan menuju pantai. Sesampainya di tepi pantai, dia melepas jubahnya dengan gaya yang sok cool –huekkh!-

Dengan baju kulit hiu yang dikenakannya, Kisame meloncat dengan indah ke dalam air. Mau ngapain dia, ya?

Dia pun berenang makin jauh ke lautan luas. Menyelam ke dasar laut. Hamper aja dia kena jerat nelayan kalo dia gak bicara bahasa manusia, karena dikirain hiu betulan.

Di dasar laut, Kisame berteriak dalam bahasa ikan -??-

"BLUUP….!!!"

Kontan hewan-hewan laut seperti ikan, gurita, cumi-cumi, lumba-lumba, paus, bahkan hiu, berkumpul mengerumuni Kisame.

"BLUUPP!!"seekor hiu mendekati Kisame.

"BLUUPP!!"Kisame surprise dan memeluk hiu tersebut.

Kalian pasti tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kan? Asal kalian tau aja bahwa Kisame telah bertemu dengan maminya!

Inget, kan, Kisame berasal dari mana? Nah…Kisame sedang berada di kampong halamannya, Samudera Pasifik.

Setelah percakapan yang bertele-tele, Kisame mulai berkampanye (tentunya pake bahasa ikan). Sebenarnya, author gak tau sama sekali bahasa ikan, tapi setelah mendapat terjemahannya dari Kisame -?-, author bacakan aja terjemahannya.

"Wahai saudara-saudaraku selautan! Aku Kisame, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang paling ganteng nan kece –saat author bacakan bagian ini, rasanya mau muntah!-, tampil sebagai cawaket bersama partner saya, Itachi, yang sekarang tidak bersama saya, sebagai caket. Saya mohon pada saudara-saudara sekalian untuk memilih dan mencontreng kami dalam Pemilu Akatsuki yang akan dilaksanakan tanggal (sekian). Bila nanti kami terpilih, kami berjanji akan melindungi lautan dari segala macam marabahaya. Hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan, lebih dan kurangnya saya mohon maaf. Sekian dan terima kasih!"

Ah, pidato Kisame bikin author pegel aja! –nimpuk Kisame pake samehada-

* * *

Bagaimanakah nasib Itachi dan Shiho?

Sebenarnya, saia udah pegel ngetik! Tapi, daripada bikin para readers mati penasaran, saia kasih tau ajah….

Ternyata, satu ide muncul di pikiran Itachi. Dia berpura-pura sebagai hantu Michael Jackson gentayangan. Orang-orang ketakutan dan menyerahkan uang mereka (tentunya karena dipaksa Itachi XD)

Setelah uang terkumpul banyak, Itachi menemui Shiho yang sedari tadi ngumpet di kolong jembatan.

"Gimana?"tanya Shiho.

"Kita bisa pulang, naek pesawat!!"seru Itachi.

Akhirnya, mereka pun pulang naek pesawat dengan damai dan sentosa. Tiba-tiba….

"Toloooong…."

Itachi segera melongok ke jendela pesawat. Ternyata, Shiho jatuh dari jendela pesawat lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya!

"Yah, itu kan, salah dia sendiri. Biarin aja, ah!"batin Itachi.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**

* * *

  
**

**Halo minna-san!! ^^**

**Apakah chapter kali ini memuaskan? Aku harap begitu…**

**Oke, deh, apapun pendapat kalian, jangan lupa RnR XD….**

**Oh ya, tentang selingkuhannya Konan, kalian mau tau jawabannya?**

**………….. :-****½……….. –kabur-**


	6. Kampanye ala TobiZetsu

**Sasori : NISTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! –ngebanting barbel-**

**Author : Ada apa, Saso-kun?**

**Sasori : Elo udah gila, ya? Kenapa gue dibuat….**

**Author : -ngebekep Saso- Ssssttt….diem! Ntar para readers pada tau!**

**Tobi : -muncul tiba-tiba- Ruina jadi tukang kebun! Ruina jadi tukan kebun!**

**Author : Apenye yang Ruina jadi tukang kebun?**

**Tobi : Bukannya sekarang giliran Tobi yang kampanye? Ruina yang lulus pelamaran -?-**

**Author : -geleng-geleng kepala tanda tak sadar-**

**Sasori : -ngebantai author-**

**

* * *

**

**PEMILU AKATSUKI**

**Chapter 6**

**Tobi & Zetsu**

Tobi dan Zetsu sedang jalan-jalan di sebuah kebun bunga yang indah.

Tiba-tiba….

"GYAAA!!"

Seorang cewek yang tadinya berpapasan dengan mereka, tiba-tiba kabur.

"Heei! Tobi enggak jahat, kok! Tobi anak baek!"Tobi mengejar cewek itu. Cewek itu berlari, tetapi tertangkap oleh Tobi.

"Kamu mau ngapain ama aku?!"tanya cewek tersebut berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tobi.

"Namaku Tobi. Nama kamu siapa?"tanya Tobi ramah.

"Um….namaku….Ruina"jawab cewek itu terbata-bata

"Ooh, Ruina…salam kenal"Tobi menyalami cewek itu. "Ayo, ikut aku!"

Tobi menarik tangan Ruina dan membawanya ke tempat Zetsu berada. Zetsu terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan bunga anggrek macan.

"GYAAA!!"Ruina ketakutan melihat Zetsu, kemudian dia cepat-cepat sembunyi di balik badan Tobi.

"Gak usah takut, Ruina-chan! Ini Zetsu, temen Tobi!"kata Tobi pada Ruina seraya menunjuk Zetsu. Zetsu tak peduli, tetep asyik ama selingkuhannya -??-

Nurani Tobi: _"Ntar bilang, ah, ama kekasihnya Zetsu-san di rumah, kalo Zetsu-san selingkuh!"_

Nurani Ruina: _"Mau apa, sih, orang-orang aneh ini ama gue?"_

"Ya udah….Mungkin Zetsu-san lagi nggak mood"kata Tobi. "Oh ya Ruina, Tobi pengen tau, siapa yang punya kebun ini?"

Ruina mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Aku pemiliknya!"

"Tapi kamu terlihat kayak tukamg kebun"kata Tobi.

"Aku juga yang ngurus kebun ini! Ini kebun pribadiku!"seru Ruina.

Zetsu angkat bicara, "Oh iya, kamu kan pemilik kebun ini, boleh nggak anggrek ini kubawa pulang?"Zetsu menunjukkan anggrek macan tersebut pada Ruina.

"Jangan! Itu tanaman langka!"seru Ruina.

"Kumohon…..restuilah cinta kami -?-……kami telah mencintai satu sama lain -??-……kami tak mungkin berpisah begitu saja…"pinta Zetsu lebay. Ruina dan Tobi sweatdrop.

Nurani Tobi: _"Zetsu-san makin autis saja!"_

Nurani Ruina: _"Kasian gue ngeliatnya. Tapi gue heran, kenapa dia jatuh cinta ama bunga? Kayaknya Zetsu ini…."_

"Siluman pohooon!!"teriak Ruina ketakutan, lalu sembunyi di balik badan Tobi. Zetsu murung.

"Gak usah takut, Ruina-chan! Dia gak bakalan jahat sama kamu!"Tobi menenangkan Ruina. Kemudian Tobi berkata pada Zetsu, "Jangan marah ya, Zetsu-san….Tobi doain dia tobat…."

Ruina memperhatikan Zetsu. Dia kasihan. Akhirnya Ruina memberanikan diri berbicara dengan Zetsu.

"Ya udah…kalo mau anggrek macan itu ambil aja….."kata Ruina pada Zetsu.

"Um….makasih ya…."kata Zetsu ramah.

Tiba-tiba, muncul ide di pikiran Tobi.

"Ruina-chan…."kata Tobi.

"Ya?"jawab Ruina.

"Tobi boleh, nggak…"

"Apa?"

"Takutnya Ruina-chan bakalan marah…"

"Apa, sih?"

Tobi terdiam.

"Boleh nggak, Tobi petik semua bunga di kebun ini?"

"A-apa?! Buat apa?"Ruina terkejut.

"Bu…..buat kampanye…."jawab Tobi terbata-bata.

Ruina merenung. Lama sekali. Tobi pun ngorok di pangkuan Zetsu.

"Baiklah. Aku mau. Asalkan kalian…pssstt…"Ruina berbisik pada Tobi dan Zetsu –lha, sejak kapan si Tobi bangun?-

Akhirnya, mereka setuju.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tobi dan Zetsu memetik bunga-bunga di kebun Ruina.

"Jiahh…masa' buat gini aja kita harus jadi babu sehari di rumahnya?!"sahut Zetsu kesal.

"Gak pa-pa lah, Zetsu-san…seragamnya bagus, kok!"kata Tobi riang sambil menyibak-nyibak gaun babydoll yang dipakainya.

"Malu-maluin ah, Tobi! Kalo gue sempet pake tuh baju, gue telen bulet-bulet tuh orang!"sahut Zetsu yang berpakaian ala tukang sate -?-

"Kan cuma sebentar, Zetsu-san…Ntar kita kampanye di pasar. Oke?!"kata Tobi.

"Iyalah…"jawab Zetsu pasrah, malas berdebat lagi dengan bocah ceriwis tersebut.

Setelah memetik habis seluruh bunga di kebun itu, mereka pamit ama Ruina.

"Terima kasih, Ruina-chan…"Tobi memeluk Ruina erat-erat. "Ntar kalo Pemilu Akatsuki tanggal (sekian), pilih kami jadi ketua dan wakil ketua Akatsuki, ya…"

Walaupun tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Tobi, Ruina menjawab, "Ya…"

"Kami mau kampanye dulu. Daaahh…"Tobi melambaikan tangan pada Ruina. Tobi dan Zetsu pun keluar dari kebun itu.

* * *

Tobi dan Zetsu telah sampai di pasar. Di sana, mereka membagikan bunga yang mereka petik dari kebun Ruina kepada setiap orang yang lewat. Berbagai macam bunga mereka bagikan. Ada bunga mawar, melati, anggrek, dahlia, kamboja, lily, soka, bougenvile, alamanda, lavender, teratai, bunga matahari, bunga jambu air, bunga jagung, bunga mangga, bunga cabe, bahkan bunga bangkai (kalo ada nama bunga lain harap beritahu author, ya..). Dan setiap mereka membagikan bunga, mereka mengatakan, "Pilih Tobi dan Zetsu jadi pasangan ketua dan wakil ketua pada Pemilu Akatsuki tanggal (sekian)".

Indahnya lagi, Tobi, yang masih memakai gaun babydoll, dengan pedenya mengajak kakek-kakek yang lewat untuk menari tango bersamanya.

"Ma, liat ma! Ada orang gila!"seru seorang anak kecil pada ibunya. Ibunya terkejut.

"Kita cepet-cepet lari yuk! Biar nggak diajak nari sama dia. Hiiii!"sahut ibu itu sambil menarik tangan anaknya dan lari sebelum digaet Tobi.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**

* * *

**

**Yah…jujur saja, saia kehabisan ide pada chapter ini. Jadinya kayak gini, deh….maaf ya, kalo garing T.T**

**Ya udah, jangan lupa RnR, ya….-ngebagiin bunga bangkai ke readers- **


	7. Kampanye ala KakuzuHidan

**Konan: Nee!**

**Author: Konan-neechan! –hugs Konan-**

**Konan: Kenapa kau nista sekali?! Kau..**

**Kakuzu: -numpang lewat- Pengumuman! Pemenang yang menjadi juru kampanye saia adalah Seiryuu!**

**Author & Konan: -sweatdrop-**

**PEMILU AKATSUKI**

**Chapter 7**

**Kakuzu & Hidan**

Kakuzu lagi pusing berat, lantaran kampanye yang harus segera dilaksanakan. Tentu kalian udah tau, kan, apa yang dipermasalahkan?

"Gyaah! Puzzienk puzzienk puzzienk!!!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Oi oi oi! Ada apa gerangan yang membuatmu pusing?"tanya Hidan yang sedang asyik membaca majalah bokep milik Pein.

"Si juru kampanye sialan itu! Masang tarif tinggi tenan! Emangnya dia juru kampanye professional apa? Kulihat dia cuma bocah tengik!"Kakuzu ngomel-ngomel. "Elu, sih…cari juru kampanye nggak becus!"

"Jiahh….gue juga udah nyari, tapi gak ada yang mau ama kita! Jadinya Cuma dia yang mau kerja sama ama kita!"sahut Hidan.

"Iya sih….tapi jangan masang tarif jumbo, donk! Gue bisa kere nih!"sahut Kakuzu kesal.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu rumah terketuk. Pasti ada tamu.

"Sstt….pasti dia datang!"bisik Hidan.

Hidan membuka pintu. Muncullah seorang cewek berpenampilan ala Megawati -?-

"Hallo! Jadi, ggak, kampanye-nya? Koq pada lemes?"sahut Seiryuu, nama cewek tersebut.

"Ntar dulu donkz! Kita diskusi dulu!"kata Hidan.

"Ng…Kakuz sakit, ya? Pasti karena lagi kere"sahut Seiryuu melirik Kakuzu yang terbaring lemas di sofa.

"Aah….udah biasa itu! Yuk kita diskusiin kampanye kita!"sahut Hidan sambil menarik tangan Seiryuu.

Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Seiryuu berkumpul di ruang tamu. Kakuzu memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebagai caket, gue yang menentukan gaya kampanye kita!"

"Pastinya harus seru, donk!"sahut Hidan.

"Gimana kalo ngebagi-bagiin duit? Pasti bakalan banyak yang milih!"samber Seiryuu kesetanan.

"Bujubuned!! Gue kagak rela duit gue abis buat itu! Gue kagak setuju!!"samber Kakuzu masang death glare ke Seiryuu.

"Oh iya! Gue dapet ide cemerlang!"sahut Hidan tiba-tiba. "Kali ini pasti seru!"

"Apa?"tanya Kakuzu dan Seiryuu.

"Doa bareng kepada Dewa Jashin, yuk!"sahut Hidan gembira.

"Gue kagak sudi! Gue atheis tauk!"samber Kakuzu sambil ngelempar sandal ke muka Hidan. Hidan kesetanan.

"Brengzek loe!! Mo ngajak berantem lagi, Kakuz??!"teriak Hidan.

"Nantang, budak DJ??!"Kakuzu bales tereak.

CIAAATT!!!

Seiryuu memandang tajam kepada dua makhluk yang lagi main Smack Down tersebut. Apa yang akan dilakukan Seiryuu?

"AYOO HIDAN! KAMU PASTI BISA! HAJAR TERUSS AMPE MAMPUSS!!"Seiryuu tereak-tereak ngedukung Hidan ampe loncat-loncat. Biar si mata duitan itu nggak ngatur-ngatur! katanya.

Pertarungan makin seru sehingga ruang tamu berubah menjadi kapal pecah gara-gara ulah mereka.

3 jam kemudian.

Hidan dan Seiryuu buru-buru meninggalkan Kakuzu yang terkapar apes. Mau tau gimana kejadiannya?

Kakuzu terkalahkan akibat Hidan yang telah brutal mencabut bulu ketiaknya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Kakuzu saat mengalahkan Hidan di kandang babi –masih inget chapter 2, kan?-

"GWAHAHAHAHA!!! Mangfyus loe!! Ini balas dendam gue atas kejadian waktu itu. Week!"Hidan mengejek Kakuzu tanpa berperikemanusiaan. Kakuzu hanya terkapar tak berdaya.

Nah, setelah mengalahkan Kakuzu, Hidan buru-buru mengambil koper duit Kakuzu di kamar Kakuzu, dan segera mengajak Seiryuu kabur.

Begitulah ceritanya….

Hidan dan Seiryuu pergi menuju Sunagakure naik limosine yang dibeli dari Obama -?-. Mereka memilih atap kantor Kazekage sebagai tempat kampanye.

"Selamat siang saudara-saudara sekalian!"sahut Seiryuu pake toa. Orang-orang pun berkumpul karena penasaran. Gaara yang sedang sibuk terkejut mendengar suara berisik di atap, kemudian keluar untuk melihat sumber kebisingan tersebut.

"Saya Seiryuu, juru kampanye dari pasangan Kakuzu-Hidan, caket dan cawaket Akatsuki. Akatsuki akan mengadakan pemilu untuk memilih ketua dan wakil ketua yang baru pada tanggal (sekian). Saya sebagai juru kampanye Kakuzu-Hidan menyuruh anda sekalian untuk menyontreng mereka pada Pemilu Akatsuki. Ingat! Pilih Kakuzu-Hidan! Jangan pilih yang lain!"Seiryuu berkampanye.

Orang-orang melongo. Ada yang ngangguk-ngangguk, ada yang geleng-geleng, ada yang muter-muter -?-

"Eh, Kankurou! Loe ngapain muter-muter kepala?"sahut Temari pada Kankurou.

"Nggak apa-apa. Gue lagi dengerin musik ajeb-ajeb dari MP3 gue!"jawab Kankurou.

Gaara diem aja. Padahal dia pengen ngebantai dua orang tengik yang berani-beraninya ngoceh di atap kantornya.

"Okeh! Selanjutnya, saya akan menyampaikan visi dan misi mereka"Seiryuu melanjutkan pidatonya.

Tiba-tiba, saat Seiryuu asyik mengoceh, seorang nenek melompat ke atas atap dan menghampiri mereka. Nenek itu menatap Hidan dengan tajam.

"Lho, ada apa nenek tua?"tanya Hidan.

"Kau…."gumam nenek itu.

"Apa?!"bentak Hidan.

Nenek itu menatap Hidan makin tajam.

"Kau Sasori, kan??"tanya nenek itu.

"UEPPEH??! Gue Sasori?! Nggak!!"teriak Hidan.

"Nenek yakin kau itu Sasori, cucuku yang manis yang sudah lama tak bertemu….Nenek masih ingat rambut merahmu…."ratap nenek itu yang ternyata bernama Chiyo.

Hidan terkejut. Nurani Hidan_: "Rambut merah? Ngaco, ah!! Dasar nenek-nenek pikun! Sarap pula!"_

"Nggak! Rambutku nggak merah! Rambutku putih!"seru Hidan.

"Nenek belom rabun tauk! Rambutmu benar-benar merah! Kau memang Sasori, cucuku yang masuk Akatsuki itu!"sahut nenek Chiyo hendak memeluk Hidan.

Hidan mengambil kaca di sakunya. Dia bercermin.

"ASTAGA!! Ada apa dengan rambut gue??!"Hidan kaget melihat rambutnya yang memerah. Hidan akhirnya ingat, saat berantem ama Kakuzu, Kakuzu sempat mimisan dan darahnya nyiprat ke….

"Oh my God! Rambut gue yang indah….Sialan loe Kakuz!! Sembarang nyiprat darah aja!"rutuk Hidan dalam hati.

"SASORIIIII!!!"sahut nenek Chiyo lebay.

"NAMA GUE BUKAN SASORI! GUE HIDAN! HI-DAN!!"Hidan lari dan nenek Chiyo mengejarnya.

Kontan perhatian semua orang lebih tertuju pada adegan kejar-kejaran lebay tersebut daripada ke Seiryuu yang lagi ngoceh.

Tiba-tiba…..

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Orang-orang terkejut.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Hahaha!!!"ahut nenek Chiyo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang lain pada sweatdrop. Nenek itu pun turun ke bawah, masih ketawa gaje karena berhasil menipu orang lagi.

"Ukh! Dasar nenek tua brengsek!! Bikin malu aja!"rutuk Hidan dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba (lagi)…..

"EH! PERGI LOE DARI SINI! PERGIIIII!!!"

Ternyata, Gaara, sang Kazekage ngamuk berat. Dia udah gak sabar ngeliat dua orang brengsek di atas atap tersebut.

"Tapi kampanye kami belu selesai!"sahut Seiryuu.

"PERGIIII!!!"

Gaara pun mengusir paksa mereka dengan jurus pasirnya. Hidan dan Seiryuu klepek-klepek. Orang-orang bersorak gembira karena sang pengganggu telah diusir.

Limosine mereka?

"Haai!"sahut nenek Chiyo ceria sambil mengendarai….

"LIMOSINE GUE! BALIKIIIIIN!!!"seru Hidan dan Seiryuu sambil ngejar nenek Chiyo yang sedang ugal-ugalan mengendarai limosine mereka.

Sementara itu, di markas, Kakuzu berdoa,

"Semoga mereka dapet sial di sana. Amiin!"

**BERSAMBUNG**

Aah….akhirnya selesai juga kampanye gaje Akatsuki 

Kalian suka kampanye ala pasangan apa?

Ngomong-ngomong, pemilunya akan dilaksanakan chapter depan sekaligus chapter terakhir fic ini….

Siap-siap ikutan nyontreng yaah!

Dan…..RnR……..-kabur naik limosine-


	8. Pemilu!

**Konnichiwa minna-san! ^o^**

**Nee balik lagi di Pemilu Akatsuki! Sudah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya terbit juga chapter 8, yaitu yang terakhir….. Kalian udah pada penasaran, kan, gimana akhir ceritanya?**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya garing, soalnya, udah lama ga baca fic, sih…. T.T**

**Hajimemashou!**

**Pemilu Akatsuki**

**Chapter 8**

**Beberapa hari sebelum hari H…..**

"Uh…kita gak punya modal buat Pemilu…. Gimana nih? Padahal aku udah susah-susah kampanye!"keluh Pein.

"Apanya yang susah? Elo aja nggak ikutan kampanye!"sergah Konan pada Pein. Pein mewek.

"Elo juga gak ikut kampanye, kan, Kakuz?! Dasar!! Mau enaknya aja!!"Hidan menyidang Kakuzu. "Gue ama Seiryuu ampe bonyok abis kampanye!"

"Bukannya elo yang salah, ninggalin gue pergi nyelonong gitu aja?! Ngerampok duit gue lagi….. Dasar setan loe Hidan!!"Kakuzu murka.

"APA?! Gue yang ganteng gene disamain ama setan?!! Loe tuh yang mirip ama setan!!"seru Hidan sambil ngejambak Kakuzu.

"GRRRH….Loe tuh nyebelin banget ya!! Rasain nih!!"Kakuzu membalas jambakan Hidan dengan cekikan mautnya. Perang KakuHida 3 pun pecah!

"STOOOPP!!!"

Suara menggelegar Pein menghentikan perang mereka. Kakuzu dan Hidan menatapnya dengan mesra -?-

"Bantuin dong! Jangan berantem mulu!"

"Bantuin apa?"tanya Hidan.

"Geblek amat sih elo?! Bantuin mempersiapkan Pemilu Akatsuki tauk!!"seru Pein geram. "Kita lagi kere, nih!"

Kakuzu gemetaran. Keringat dingin membanjiri kulitnya yang indah -?-. Dia memeluk erat-erat koper duitnya yang isinya kosong tanpa duit.

"Kakuzu?"Konan heran melihat Kakuzu. Kakuzu pingsan tiba-tiba.

"KAKUZU?!"

"Aah… biasa aja kalee…. Kakuzu emang ga bisa lepas dari duit…."gumam Hidan.

Pein menatap anggota lainnya, "Kalian juga, bantuin dong!"

"Gue gak punya ide. Capek gara-gara kampanye sendirian…."Kisame berkeluh kesah.

"Biasa aja lah…. Udah nasibmu selalu sial"kata Itachi innocent.

"HUAAAA!!!"Tobi nangis. "Tobi sedih….. gak ada Pemilu… hiks…"

"Bikin malu aja…"Zetsu menambahkan.

"Pemilunya gimana nih?"tanya Itachi.

"Mikir dong! Biar kita bisa tetep ngadain Pemilu! Kan percuma udah kampanye, kalo Pemilu-nya ga jadi, kan, malu!"Pein mulai frustasi.

"Gue kan idiot, jadi gue ga bisa bantu mikir"kata Kisame. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya.

"Pengakuan ke-idiot-an Kisame!! Ayo jadiin video!!"seru Kakuzu –lha, sejak kapan dia bangun?-

"Koq dijadiin video?"tanya Itachi.

"Kalo dijadiin video, bisa bernilai komersil! Dan duitnya bisa dipake untuk biaya Pemilu"seru Kakuzu.

"Ng? Apa itu komersil?"tanya Pein cengo.

"Dasar lulusan SABIT gak bermutu! Komersil itu artinya bisa menghasilkan uang. Dalam kata lain, bisa dijual!"sahut Konan.

"Kenapa videonya bisa dijual?"tanya Itachi.

"Elu juga ga kalah idiot ama Kisame, Itachi!"sergah Kakuzu. "Tentu saja bernilai komersil! Orang-orang bakalan tau, bahwa Kisame Hoshigaki, yang selama ini ngaku pinter, mengakui keidiotannya! Itu kan, luar biasa!!"

"Whatever…."gumam Zetsu. "Yang penting bisa dapet duit buat Pemilu"

"Ide bagus, Kakuzu! Elo emang jenius!"seru Pein. "Ntar kita buat video-nya, lalu kita jual!"

"YEEEE!!!"sorak Tobi bergembira.

"Lebih bagus lagi kalo dia ngaku kejelekannya!"sahut Hidan.

"Okeee!!"seru Pein.

"YEEE!!!"sorak Tobi (lagi)

"Ngaku kebau amisannya!"

"Ngaku kemembleannya!"

"Ngaku kejorokannya!"

"CUKUP!!"Kisame ngamuk. "Gue kok dieksploitasi?! Kalian emang gak berperikehiuan!"

"Kami emang ga berperikehiuan"tutur Zetsu innocent.

"Sejak kapan loe tau istilah 'eksploitasi'?"tanya Pein. "Gue aja gat au"

"Kalian emang sama-sama idiot!"sahut Itachi pada Pein dan Kisame. Lantas dia mendapat death glare dari keduannya.

"Kalian semua, serius dong!"sahut Konan. Semuanya terdiam. Konan menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Ada yang ngeliat Deidara ama Sasori nggak?"tanya Itachi.

"Oh iya! Dari tadi mereka nggak ada di sini bantuin kita mikir! Dimana mereka?"tanya Pein.

"Dasar!!! Kemana sih mereka?! Enak banget mojok berdua aja!! Sialan!!"geram Hidan. "Yuk Kakuz, kita mojok berdua!"Hidan menarik tangan Kakuzu.

"Kita kan, abis berantem, kok ngajak mojok berdua?! Gue tuh straight tauk!"sahut Kakuzu.

"Gue juga straight! Siapa yang mau ama tua bangke kayak elo? Jijik!"sahut Hidan.

………..

"Sasori-danna…."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu hasil Pemilu nanti, un?"

"Hm…. Aku yakin, kita akan menang. Pasti!"

"Kalo Sasori-danna yakin, aku juga yakin, un!"

"Di situ kalian rupanya!!"Pein memergoki dua orang yang sedang mengobrol di halaman belakang.

"Dasar kalian!! Kita lagi susah, eh, malah mojok berdua!!"geram Pein. "Kalo bisa, gue juga mau mojok berdua ama Konan. Ya kan?"Pein mengarah ke Konan. Konan diam aja.

"Gue tuh straight, Pein…."tutur Sasori kalem. "Gue kalo bisa juga pengen mojok berdua ama cewek"

"Tapi jangan ama Konan!"dengan sigap Pein memeluk Konan. Konan segera menghindar.

"Iih… siapa sih, yang mau ama dia?"kilah Sasori sambil menunjuk Konan. "Jangan GR deh…"

"Iya! Sasori-danna hanya milikku seorang, un!"dengan cepat Deidara memeluk Sasori.

"Apaan sih loe?!"Sasori mendorong Deidara.

"Udah! Udah! Sekarang, ayo bantu kita mikir persiapan ngadain Pemilu!"sergah Hidan cepat.

Akhirnya, mereka beneran membuat video yang memalukan Kisame tersebut. Mereka mengiming-imingi Kisame dengan putri duyung sehingga dia terpaksa menuruti keinginan mereka. Video tersebut dijual ke pasar dan….

"Gagal! Gara-gara melanggar Hak Asasi Hiu, video-nya dirazia polisi! Kita harus gimana nih, nyari modal buat Pemilu??"Pein resah.

"Aah… syukurlah…."gumam Kisame yang disambut dengan bogeman mentah anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Kalo gitu, gadaikan aja barang-barang kalian! Semuanya!!"seru Pein.

"OGAH!!!"

"Jadi harus gimana?"

"Aku punya ide!"

………..

Mereka menyiapkan kotak kardus bekas kulkas sebagai bilik suara, dan kain bekas spanduk sebagai kain penutupnya. Lalu mereka menyiapkan sebuah kaleng biscuit yang sudah berkarat untuk kotak suara. Semua benda-benda itu mereka peroleh dari tukang barang-barang rongsokan.

"Bagaimana dengan kertas suaranya?"tanya Itachi. "Di tukang barang rongsokan gak ada"

"Aku punya ide, un!"sahut Deidara. "Kita pake Konan aja! Kan gratis, un!"

"Tidak mau!!"omel Konan. "Gue gak berhak dieksploitasi!"

"Tapi, kan….. biar hemat….."pinta Kakuzu. "Pliz deh, Konan-chan…. Berkorban sekali iniiii aja!". Konan pun mendaratkan tamparannya di wajah Kakuzu.

"Jangan gitu dong, Kakuzu… Konan emang ga boleh dieksploitasi"tutur Pein sok kalem.

"Loe juga sering nge-eksplolitasi gue tau!"sahut Konan pada Pein.

"Jadi gimana?". Semua terdiam.

"EKSPLOITASI KONAN!!"

"Tidaaak!!"Konan melarikan diri, tetapi dihadang oleh Zetsu.

"Kalo ga mau, gue telen loe!"Zetsu mengancam dengan suara angker. Konan sweatdrop.

"Kamu serius?"tanya Konan.

"Gue serius!!"Zetsu ngacungin pisau dapurnya ke wajah Konan.

"HEEIII!!"

Mereka terkejut. Seseorang datang dengan kemarahan yang membara.

"Berani-beraninya loe deketin 'my dearest' Konan, kanibal!!"Pein menatap Zetsu dengan penuh kemarahan. Tonjokan maut mendarat di wajah Zetsu. Pein menarik tangan Konan dan mengajaknya ke suatu ruangan.

"Naah…. Sekarang kita hanya berdua…."bisik Pein pada Konan. Konan deg-degan.

"Kalo ga mau gue 'gitu-gituin', kamu harus jadi kertas suara Pemilu nanti!"ancam Pein.

"APA??!"

"Kalau tidak…"

"Aku sudah punya solusi!!"

Terdengar seseorang berseru. Sasori. Mengganggu saja, pikir Pein.

"Kita pake kertas buku tulis ini aja. Nih, aku dapet dari tukang sayur di pasar"sahut Sasori dari ruangan lain. Pein dan Konan mendengarnya.

"Lalu, kita gambar wajah kita semua di kertas suara yang kita buat. Jadi, gak perlu foto lagi!"jelas Sasori.

"Tapi kan, kita semua nggak bisa menggambar…"

"Biar aja. Yang penting ada gambar!"

"Hm… oke deh, aku setuju!"

"Setuju!!"

"Ayo kita buat sekarang"

Pein dan Konan keluar dari ruangan tadi dan melihat Sasori dan lainnya sedang sibuk membuat kertas suara untuk Pemilu. Cara yang kampungan dan ga bermodal banget, tapi cocok buat Akatsuki yang notabenenya orang kere.

"Makasih banget ya, Sasori…."batin Konan.

**Hari H**

Semua persiapan telah selesai. Para anggota Akatsuki menunggu di dekat TPS. Menunggu orang-orang datang untuk mencontreng.

Mulai siang, satu per satu orang datang ke TPS. Mereka dipersilahkan untuk mencontreng caket dan cawaket pilihan mereka. Beginilah suasananya saat mereka mencontreng.

Naruto: (ngeliat kertas suara) Ini Deidara ya? Koq kayak antenna TV gene orangnya?

Sasuke: Ah, dasar Akatsuki ga bermodal! Memprihatinkan sekali…..

Sakura: Gue golput aja ah…. Mereka, kan, bakalan ingkar janji!

Hinata: Em…. Aku pengen pilih yang sama kayak Naruto… dia milih siapa ya?? (dia berada di dalam bilik suara selama 1 jam!)

Ino: (ngeliat kertas suara) ih, jelek-jelek banget orangnya! Aku gak sudi ngeliatnya!

Choji: (ngelahap kertas suara) hm…. Kenyang…

Shikamaru: uh….. merepotkan!

Neji: …….

Tsunade: (ngecupin bibirnya ke kertas suara, trus nulis tanda tangannya)

Jiraiya: (ngeluarin pulpen) lebih bagus lagi kalo gambarnya kayak gini!. Srek, srek, srek!

Orochimaru: cap cip cup kembang kuncup…. Pilih mana yang mau dicup…

Mirai: zzzz….. (dia berada di dalam bilik suara selama 1 jam!)

Shiho: aku pilih berapa ya?

Ruina: HATCHI!! HATCHI!!

Selain mereka tadi, banyak orang yang telah mencontreng. Setelah Pemilu ditutup, kini saatnya menghitung hasil perolehan suara. Kira-kira, pasangan caket dan cawaket manakah yang memperoleh suara terbanyak?

Satu per satu kertas suara diperiksa.

"Lho, koq ini kosong??"

"Aku dicontreng, tapi koq satu lagi si Kisame? Cawaketku, kan, Deidara!"

"Mukaku dicoretin! Aku gak rela, un!!"

"Ada bekas lipstick nih! Ada tanda tangannya lagi!"

"Ada tulisan 'AKATSUKI GAK BERES!' !"

"Kertasnya kosong! Bekas keringat lagi!"

"Yang ini dicontreng semua!"

"Iih, jorok! Ada ingus!"

"Kosong!"

"Kosong!"

"Tidak sah!"

Demikianlah, tidak ada satupun suara yang sah. Dengan kata lain, dalam Pemilu Akatsuki ini, tidak ada pemenangnya!

Pein: AARGH!! Udah susah-susah kampanye, tapi gini hasilnya! Gue stress!! (ngebanting setrika ke muka Kisame)

Kisame: (pingsan akibat lemparan setrika Pein)

Deidara: Yaah!! Gak jadi cawaket deh!! (ngelempar bom ke Zetsu)

Zetsu: (hangus dibom Deidara)

Hidan: SIAAAAAAL!!!!!!!

Kakuzu: Rugi gue!! Rugi!!! (ngebanting meja)

Tobi: (nangis) HUAAAAAA!!!!

Itachi: Aku kecewa….. aku kecewa…… aku kecewa…… aku kecewa…… aku kecewa…..

Sasori: (ngurung diri di kamar) Semua yang kulakukan percuma!! Aku gak terima!!

Konan: Apa boleh buat….

Begitulah, semua anggota Akatsuki jadi stress berat

Kecuali Konan. Dia berpikir, bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan semangat teman-temannya yang stress itu. Akhirnya, dia membuatkan makan malam lezat untuk mereka.

"Siapa yang cepet abis makanannya, dia yang jadi ketua! Yang kedua jadi wakil ketuannya!"sahut Konan.

Akatsuki makan dengan lahap, berlomba menghabiskan makanan mereka agar bisa jadi ketua.

"SELESAI!!"

**TAMAT**

**Akhirnya, Pemilu Akatsuki tamat juga! –bunyiin terompet deket telinga Kisame-**

**Jangan pada kecewa ya, karena ga ada yang menang…… Aku juga bingung, nih, siapa yang seharusnya menang DX. **

**Tapi, kalo bisa, aku pengen buat sequel dari Pemilu Akatsuki ini. Kamu setuju nggak? Kalo setuju, akan kuusahakan untuk membuatnya, kalo enggak, ya ga apa-apa.**

**Jangan lupa kasih review, atau saran, biar aku makin mantap dalam membuat fic ^^. Ingat, jangan flame yah….. kalo bisa, review juga ficku yang lainnya. Ga kalah seru lho…**

**Oh iya, karena aku menerbitkan chapter terakhir ini pas tanggal 8 November, aku turut mengucapkan:**

**Otanjoubi omedetto Akasuna no Sasori!!! ^o^**** -****nyeplokin telor ke kepala Sasori-**


End file.
